


Type Cast

by debirlfan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: Penny looks a little closer.





	Type Cast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



It didn't take her long to realize he had a beautiful mind. It took her longer to appreciate the rest of him. He wasn't her type, or at least, she didn't think he was. He was tall and lanky and awkward, a praying mantis with limbs too long and too loosely jointed. That changed when he was in his element, whether that was standing before a white board, toting a paint ball gun, or waving a simulated sword. It was then that she realized quiet confidence was sexier than bulging muscles. It appeared that he was her type, after all.


End file.
